Seifa's Doodle Book
Princess Seifa Theirin of Elysium is a gifted and very talented artist, who likes to record her adventures in a book she calls her 'doodle book'. To begin with, when she was younger, she drew pictures in her journal, as she was unable to read or write, but through the help of her mother writing one or two word descriptions beneath each picture, Seifa soon taught herself how to read and write. She then aquired a second book from her mother, so that she could keep her art work seperate from her diary. She now has a grand total of six books, each full to bursting, not just with portraits of her friends and family, but of scenes, locations and other sights that she feels she needs to record, simply because they're too wonderful not to share. She has proven that she has an eidetic, or photographic memory, as she can see something and memorise it, drawing it in her book at a later and more convenient date. This could even be up to several years later, as proven by the fact that she can sometimes sit down and draw an image of a loved one from years past, despite the fact they have been gone for several years. Friends and Family Rose= Lady marian by moshmoe-d1a5etz.jpg|Rose Storm, Seifa's grandmother (drawn from memory) Vintage-Lucy-lucy-griffiths-16909184-416-664.jpg|Seifa often wondered what her grandmother looked like blonde, so she found a damaged portrait of Rose that had been salvaged from the fire of the Grand Palace and copied it into her book, filing in the missing or damaged parts using her memories of her gran for guidance. Lucy griffiths by secki97-d5nu136.jpg|Rose Storm - Drawn two decades after her death |-| Norin= |-| Kyra= Jessica alba sketch by justinlite-d4wkjnq.jpg|Kyra, Seifa's honourary grandmother jessica_alba_by_musicsurvivor-d4e8lyq_zps03cfe9f1.jpg jessica_alba_II_by_KjHunter.jpg|Kyra |-| Achilles= Achilles by David6LX.jpg|Achilles, Seifa's honourary grandfather Achilles___Troy_by_PLynn.jpg|Seifa drew this of her 'grandpa' after seeing him in battle for the first time and being utterly in awe of his skills. achilles_in_armor_by_ritafoster-d3i97u5_zpsae13a094.jpg|Achilles in his armour Torani= Ghosts of reckoning by chaosserene-d5ok3je.jpg Torasketch.png Torani.jpg Tora.png Qween morgana by venikova-d5qikyk.jpg Morgana the witch by venikova-d5ypncw.jpg Morgana by whiskers on kittens-d5o39kb.jpg Lady morgana by art imaginations-d5vtbs8.jpg Morgana-poster-morgana-25407958-500-630 copy.jpg Katie mcgrath by veilaks-d5nhxv1 zpsa673c185.jpg Katie-mcgrath-by-wu-wei.jpg Ice queen of camelot by twilightxgirl-d33kgs8 zps9872bf38.png Ce235b767c0904fe43005e48d70e710d-d5e7v7o.jpg Tumblr mlbnetvk4l1r5ge6no1 500.jpg Tumblr lzq61gs4CW1qfs1jqo1 500.jpg ice_queen_of_camelot_by_twilightxgirl-d33kgs8_zps9872bf38.png|This is how Seifa sees her mother, whenever she sits on the throne. She will never admit this to her mother, though as she finds it kind of frightening when Tora reverts to her 'Queen mode'. lady_morgana_by_art_imaginations-d5vtbs8.jpg|Seifa does not need to be in the same room as her mother to be able to draw her, and can vividly recall different outfits and hairstyles her mother has worn, with apparent ease. Katie-mcgrath-by-wu-wei.jpg|Seifa begins experimenting with colour tora.png|Torani with her crown. torasketch.png|Torani Storm, Seifa's mother katie_mcgrath_by_veilaks-d5nhxv1_zpsa673c185.jpg|What Seifa imagines her mother to have been like when she was younger. ce235b767c0904fe43005e48d70e710d-d5e7v7o.jpg|Torani is one of Seifa's main models when drawing tumblr_mqaqz4qONI1rvaf29o1_1280.jpg Tumblr mlbnetvk4l1r5ge6no1 500.jpg Tumblr lzq61gs4CW1qfs1jqo1 500.jpg Morgana-poster-morgana-25407958-500-630 copy.jpg |-| Gwaine= Gwaine2.png|Gwaine on the training field eoin_macken_by_b_keks-d3jawbg.jpg|Sir Gwaine with his hair long once more. Seifa's always dying to attack it with a pair of scissors, but after the last time she did that, he has never let her back near it again. Gwaine doodles by jackdaww-d5jb6ux.jpg Gawaine by lysyth-d4did4p.jpg Eoin macken by becca680-d5x60i6.jpg 70563578a5494d9e45561a8516923604-d6aox5m.jpg|Gwapple! |-| Percival= IMAG0337-1.jpg|Percival, Seifa's best friend, partner, protector and basically whatever she needs him to be sir_percival_by_goddesseternal-d5qx5l5.jpg|A partial drawing of Percival. Seifa was interupted whilst drawing it, and forgot to go back and finish it. B1d348eec83fa700a10d5081ea17c9b9-d6aox3z.jpg |-| Lorcan= Tennant by sazinator.jpg|Thougtful Lorcan David tennant by terpsichoreanpwrs-d5hphyx.jpg David tennant by sparklyfruitsalad-d4t1ali.png|Teenage Lorcan |-| Panos= ProductImage.jpg|Panos and Eldin, Seifa's honourary uncles Jensen ackles by rick48180.jpg|Teenage Pan (at least how Seifa imagines him to have been) |-| Lyra= Shannon_E___Sketch_by_lilzart.jpg|Lyra Shannon Elizabeth by AngelAvril.jpg|Several years after her death, Seifa can still draw her favourite aunt from memory shannon_elizabeth.jpg|Lyra, Seifa's honourary aunt timthumb.jpg |-| Samiyah= Kristen Kreuk II by prettylilly.jpg Picture_Perfect_by_Zindy.jpg|Samiyah |-| Eldin= 1.jpg|'Aunty' Eldin D0a376e4c41c4edaa6bc8e7051ae0adc-d4thydo.jpg Jared padalecki mini portrait by whu wei-d5fy70i.jpg|Cross Eldin! Jared Padalecki by Zindy.jpg |-| Arista= Daenerys_targaryen_by_nastjastark-d6e1su3.jpg|Arista, daughter of Achilles |-| Shaina= LittleShaina_zps5b9067c5.jpg|Seifa's memory of Little Ori, the Lost Princess. Mhysa_by_aida_art-d6bm9pp.png|The Lost Princess is found. Seen here with her dragon, Auron Fly_by_xxivananwxx-d6czaig.jpg|Shaina with her dragons. you__re_not_alone__khaleesi_by_the_ez-d542udz_zps97ce267e.jpg 99a9bd6a39b65fcf23219f8d4a8c947d-d5ho9f8_zps433fd18b.jpg 164269_514234351970141_1080604325_n.jpg 248096_524390930954483_1746857450_n.jpg Drogon_in_Daznak's_Pit.jpg Meereen_by_lvlorf3us-d5p65sx.png ReneAigner_Queen_riding_to_war.jpg |-| Dante= Jon_Snow_by_AniaEm.jpg|Dante of Midas the_watcher_by_irbisn-d4usvqy_zps949e9e38.jpg Jon_snow_by_hardcoremiike-d5n5o6e.jpg Midas_Calling.jpg b87db9c9f5807f03cba8008565ed8e78-d4uuun4_zpse7a14caa.jpg 23eb9a11c16a0510f22635af85cb1f8a-d53bj8r_zpsf7bd9d6d.jpg |-| Mithian= Rose byrne 2 by chriscarle-d516cei.jpg|Little Myth, all grown up |-| Laini= Laini2.jpg|Princess Laini, Seifa's adopted sister (really her Second Cousin) Emma_Roberts.jpg|Laini |-| Flynn= Clive standen by mrakoska-d4agwc2.jpg|Flynn with his short hair |-| Thayn= thayn2.jpg|Thayn the Pain |-| Eira= |-| River= Clara= Clara oswin oswald by pigeonpixel-d5twvzw.jpg Clara oswin oswald by kilowhat-d5wb1ug.jpg And remember by aprilzx-d5zx9sb.jpg Clara by suanlee-d6fiu4r.png doctor_who__45__by_dezzzart-d625ip5.jpg Just one more step by mrborsch-d66wmj1.jpg Future that never happened by aprilzx-d61lklc.jpg |-| Rhaegar= ben_barnes___speed_painting_by_crystal_89-d372kiq.jpg|Rhaegar Ben_Barnes_WIP_II_by_xmama.jpg|Rhaegar Say_goodbye_to_the_last_dragon_by_denkata5698-d5rv0ur.jpg |-| Azrael= keanu.JPG|Azrael |-| Orion= ___Ryan_Phillippe____by_oXPinkPixyXo.jpg|Orion |-| Raina= Alessandra_Ambrosio_by_JCapela.jpg|Raina |-| Nerynia= snow_white___lily_collins_by_shinhbang-d5z8r6a.jpg|Nerynia |-| Auréle= piper_perabo_by_rablewhite-d4a1be5.jpg|Auréle Self Portraits= Frykahlan.jpg 3d909fb94b8db35138692c819b07ba5c-d2vvlqy.jpg 393e504ecc6b834e5bf12500950858ae-d2txla9 zps6b74d603.jpg Kahlan Amnell by ab imo pectore.jpg Kahlan amnell by miss catherine-d31ykig.jpg tumblr_lwc6bn0G3J1r8wxw6o1_1280.jpg confessor_by_nigelhalsey-d2zi3h3_zpsc12cdf40.jpg kahlan_amnell_by_pankich-d4ru92q.jpg |-| Others= Dragon age alistair by ami fly-d5nppw4.jpg|Experimenting with colour again, Seifa draws her father's ghost, as he appears to her. Alistair by RoxyFreefall.jpg|Alistair, Seifa's father Horse Sketch by Stetnee.jpg|Hafta, the stallion who once belonged to Seifa's father. Horse sketch by Tyrus88.jpg|Hasufel, Torani's Stallion ImagesCA0FMBBQ.jpg|Gringolet, Gwaine's stallion Pegasus-foal-21404097.jpg|Baby Emrys the Pegasus arod.jpg|Keincaled, Percival's huge stallion orlando_bloom_by_claw0208.jpg|Her great uncle Lucan, copied from a portrait in a book that had been rescued from the fire of the Grand Palace 622090_443404742386436_74122532_o_zpsd295fcc7.jpg|Seifa tries to recall how she felt the first time she held a sword. a154cd009c997e3c027fdabdaa9975dd-d5oi771_zps0b22fddd.jpg|She also wonders what she might look like with short hair. Tora has forbidden it, of course, but Seifa has taken a liking to it. 334119-179327-melinda-gordon_large.jpg|Sylvan Ferarchi, the local antiques dealer, caught Seifa's attention one day in the market, and Seifa has been intruiged by this strange woman ever since. Especially when she discovered Sylvan's gift - that she can communicate with ghosts. 528728-352176_170320_melinda_gordon_super_large.jpg|Sylvan eventually becomes a major part in events in Elysium, and becomes the newest addition to the residents living in the Royal Palace. However, she is one of the very few who is not linked to the Royals by family or marriage, or any other form of bond, aside from one of friendship. 7722327f065dc1b278e0d80f289db831-d4stagv_zps4a2774b1.jpg|Princess Reinnete (Seifa copied the picture from a damaged painting that was salvaged from the fires of the Grand Palace) liam_nesson_by_ambr0-d4ilqom.jpg|Solon Rose by ratgirlstudios-d48k7cd.jpg|Another Rose in the Storm family Rose and the doctor by jessicamariana-d4tij8x.png|True Love's kiss Ewan McGregor by untitled bin.jpg Ewan McGregor by Nerdgurl17.jpg|Young Natham natalia_gastian_tena___osha_by_malkavian30504-d4hq7il.jpg|Ahsoka Saphira_head_by_Mixxysart.jpg|Saphira Saphira___1_by_Alternate_Beginning.jpg|Saphira in her armour Ewan_McGregor.jpg|Natham Ccdc7f0c35bcbbb22502a3d1b524b6a1.jpg seeker_20120921.jpg Enduring_Renewal_by_DavidDeb_zpsc8c3d39c.jpg 6e9309ba8f57f2b7853c617834a1dabc-d5kz1kh_zps72804e3f.jpg 95a498b3f89f3e900c0731fadca51383-d53kle2_zpsf48d5169.jpg